kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Painter
The Painter is the 2nd episode of Kids Incorporated. Here, the kids attempt to catch a local vandal, only for Mickey to become smitten with her. Plot Summary The episode begins with the kids walking to the P*lace, stopping long enough for the Kid to show off some dance moves he learned. However, no sooner does he do that than Gloria notices the door of the garage (incidentally owned by Mickey's father) has been vandalized; with a message in spray paint reading "Intense Dynamite: High Voltage". The kids divide evenly on their opinion of the matter (Kid and Gloria don't seem to mind; Renee and Mickey disagree - with Mickey quick to point out the action was illegal; Stacy playing the "swing vote" until Renee shuts her up {"You'll have to excuse her, she's been watching 'The People's Court' again"}). Riley, upon noticing the vandalism suggests working on a way to stop the vandals; while Mario rides in after hearing there was a $100 reward for finding the culprit ($100 being significant because that was all the band needed - combined with their other savings - to buy a new synthesizer); leading to opening song "Dynamite". The kids plan to meet that night to come up with a plan on stopping the vandal (i.e.: set the bait by cleaning the garage wall; then hide to catch "him"). However, Stacy starts fretting over what happens if the plan doesn't work, with her imagination running wild until Mickey says "Stacy! Stifle it!"; leading to the clean-up ("The Warrior") before the kids hide (and Stacy - for reasons unknown - emerges wearing a monster mask; nearly blowing their cover twice). Meanwhile, the mysterious vandal appears and is quickly surrounded (after Stacy is reminded by Renee to lose the mask); but upon the discover the vandal is a girl, Mickey is reduced to stammering (something Gloria is quick to jab him about). The questioning continues (upon which the vandal says her reason is she likes to paint and wanted to share it with the world); no thanks to Mickey (upon his continued stammering, a frustrated Renee exclaims "Oh, forget him, will ya? He's forgotten how to talk!") before Kid heads off to tell the owners the vandal has been spotted (though not before waving his hand in Mickey's face). Mickey does snap out of it long enough for "I Can Dream About You", before then deciding he can't turn her in. Meanwhile, back at the P*lace; Riley joins in the interrogation, briefly scaring the vandal before Kid returns with the $100 reward...and word the cops are on their way (upon learning this latter detail, Renee gets cold feet on turning her in as well). Upon Mickey's arrival (and another poke at his crush by Gloria); he has another idea: Have her paint everything over by helping her clean-up; plus having her improve things by painting signs in windows. As it turns out, the cost of the supplies is also $100 (meaning no new synthesizer {at least for a while} as Kid reluctantly hands the money over); setting up closing song "Jump (For My Love)" as the now-reformed vandal paints a sign that is revealed at the end to read "I love Kids Inc." Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria * Jerry Sharell - Mickey * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Special Appearance * Andrea Paige Wilson - The vandal Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Aaron Hamilton * Mario Lopez * Andrea Paige Wilson * Shanice Wilson Songs * "Dynamite" (Jermaine Jackson cover; lead vocals by Stacy, Kid, Mickey, Renee and Gloria) * "The Warrior" (Scandal cover; lead vocals by Gloria and Mickey) * "I Can Dream About You" (Dan Hartman cover; lead vocal by Mickey) * "Jump (For My Love)" (The Pointer Sisters cover; lead vocals by Stacy, Renee, Gloria, Mickey and Kid) Trivia * This marked the first of several instances of an actor on the series playing two different roles in the same episode; with Andrea Paige Wilson also playing the vandal in addition to briefly portraying her regular role as one of the series dancers. * "I Can Dream About You" would also be used in the Season 4 episode "Russian 101"; performed there by Ryan Lambert. Unlike the later instance, the version in this episode includes an extra verse. * This marks one of very few episodes where the opening song is not performed on stage. * "Dynamite" is later sung again in "Go for the Gold" while "Jump (For My Love" is later sung again in "The Ghost of the P*lace". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 1 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes directed by Maurice Abraham Category:Episodes written by Marc B. Ray Category:Episodes written by John Boni